No!
by HanSeoRin1
Summary: Karma berlaku! Terlebih untuk seseorang yang suka menyia-nyiakan sesuatu. Lalu Luhan yang telah menyia-nyiakan Sehun, apakah ia akan mendapatkan karmanya? /Summary apa ini?/ HunHan, KaiSoo, BaekYeol, and TaoRis here. SHOUNEN-AI. Check it out! END UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Title : No! (Chapter 1)

Main Pairing : HunHan

Support Pairing : BaekYeol, KaiSoo, TaoRis

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Angst

Annyeong!

Rin kembali lagi bawa fanfic baru wkwk XD

Sorry for typo, alur maksa dan kecepetan.

Cast milik YME, fanfic hanya milik Rin! Ide selalu original buatan saya!

No Bash for cast!

No Flame for cast!

No PLAGIAT!

Warn, YAOI!

Don't like? Go away!

Enjoy!

.

.

.

SEHUN POV

Apakah seorang namja menangis itu terlihat bodoh?

Cukup hanya karena nya aku menangis.

Aku tak mau ada orang lain lagi yang membuat seolah olah aku adalah anak kecil cengeng.

Kau tak tau betapa malu nya aku harus menangis dihadapan orang banyak saat itu.

Kau tak tau betapa bodoh nya aku harus memohon dihadapan orang banyak kala itu.

Cukup sekali aku bertindak bodoh untuk seseorang yang telah mengecewakanku.

Luhan, benar benar mengecewakanku.

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Saat itu adalah hari dimana semua murid sangat antusias. Tak terkecuali dengan Sehun.

Entah bagaimana nanti sosok seorang yang ia cintai itu datang kesana bersamanya.

Di hari perpisahan SMA mereka.

Di hari dimana akan menjadi langkah baru bagi kehidupan mereka.

Di hari dimana mereka akan saling merindukan masa masa mereka selama 3 tahun ini.

Oh dan kini Sehun tengah senyam senyum sendiri dihadapan cermin.

Tak waras.

Sebutlah begitu.

Tak habis pikir, ia memang membayangkan Luhan, namjachingunya yang akan menautkan tangan mulusnya di lengan Sehun.

Tersenyum lebar saat semua murid lainnya memandang mereka aneh.

_DASAR GAY!_

Sehun tahu benar itu yang akan mereka pikirkan saat mereka semua memandang mereka tengah bermesraan.

_Tak tahu diri!_ Umpat Sehun membalas.

Sehun juga tahu bahwa yang berpikir seperti itu pasti sebagian yeoja dan namja 'normal'.

Sebagian lagi pasti adalah yeoja yang tak tahu diri.

Tentu tak tahu diri! Toh mereka juga menggandeng yeoja.

Tak apalah, lagi pula memang tak bisa disangkal lagi kalau SMA mereka itu memang SMA yang mayoritas memiliki pasangan sejenis.

Wajar bagi mereka.

Sehun mengambil handphonenya di meja nakas. Dan senyum manis mengembang lagi saat ia menatap layar handphonenya.

**Luhan sayang, aku sedang menuju kesana. See you!**

Dengan segera Sehun mengenakan jas hitam nya lalu membenarkan posisi dasi nya sesaat dan beranjak ke mobilnya yang terparkir di garasi.

Saat ini ia takkan menjemput Luhan yang notabenenya adalah pasangan Sehun, seperti pasangan lainnya.

Sehari sebelumnya, Luhan memang memintanya untuk tak perlu repot-repot menjemputnya. Karena..

Oh entahlah, Sehun bahkan lupa menanyakan alasannya.

Ia segera tancap gas menuju sekolahnya tak mau membuat Luhan menunggu dirinya dan berujung pada Luhan bersama namja lain karena Sehun terlambat.

Haha, betapa mengerikan sekali jika itu semua benar terjadi. Benak Sehun.

.

.

Matanya mencari sesosok yang selalu membuatnya mencair bagaikan mentega saat terkena panas.

"Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh dan melihat..

Oh.

"yo! Kalian cocok!" Sehun menepuk pundak kedua sahabatnya itu kagum sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Benar bukan?

Gay.

Mereka saling bertatapan rona saat Sehun memuji mereka, "oh mana Luhan mu?" goda Kai.

Itu menyadarkan Sehun, dan ia terbelalak.

"hah apa dia belum datang?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"cih, pacar sendiri tak tahu" cibir Kyungsoo.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas lalu mengambil handphone di saku celananya.

Tentu untuk menelepon Luhan.

Tak lama setelah itu, entah wajah nya terlihat datar, justru terkesan kesal.

"kenapa?" tanya Kai yang sadar akan perubahan ekspresi Sehun meskipun tangan nya tak bisa lepas menggandeng namjachingu nya itu (Kyungsoo).

"tak diangkat" jawab Sehun datar.

OTHER SIDE

"oh.. pacar baru hah? Mau di kemanakan si datar itu?" seseorang merayunya sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Baekhyun-ah, siapa yang datar?" tanya seorang namja yang memiliki tubuh jangkung.

Wajahnya begitu tampan sampai sampai yeoja pun takkan sadar bahwa ia itu adalah seorang, gay.

Kris, itu namanya.

"ck! Sehun si datar itu maksudnya, chagi" jawab namja disebelahnya sedikit kesal mengingat nama tersebut.

"oh, Sehun. Wajahnya memang datar, tapi bukankah ia sangat childish?" tanya Kris mencoba untuk memastikan.

"ya memang ia lincah" jawab Chanyeol mengiyakan.

"kenapa tak kau putuskan chagi?" tanya Kris menatap namjachingunya yang tengah ia gandeng saat itu.

"biarkan saja ia merasakan sakit nya" jawabnya cuek seolah tak mau peduli.

"Luhan, sepertinya dia sangat mencintaimu. Setidaknya kau putuskan dulu sebelum kau menggandeng Kris" kini Baekhyun kembali berbicara.

"cih! Tak sudi aku berbicara dengannya lagi. Sudahlah, mari kita nikmati saja acara hari ini, kajja" ajak Luhan menarik Kris.

Sebelumnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memimpin jalan mereka menyusuri ruangan aula penuh dengan orang orang yang berpakaian mewah itu tengah mengobrol ria dengan sahabat maupun pasangan mereka.

OTHER SIDE

"sabar. Tunggu saja" ujar Kai.

"paling ia sedang menuju kesini makanya ia tak mengang—"

Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya saat ia melihat sepasang kekasih berjalan melewati mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Sehun dan Kai ikut menatap arah tatapan Kyungsoo. Mereka juga mendapati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saling bergandeng erat itu.

"Baekhyun! Dimana Luh—"

Tak sempat meneruskan lagi, Kyungsoo sengaja menghentikan ucapannya saat ia melihat Luhan dan Kris muncul dari belakang duo happy virus itu.

Sehun terbelalak melihat Luhan yang dengan nyamannya menggandeng seseorang berstatus sebagai ketua tim basket sekolahnya dan ia kenali bernama Kris itu.

Luhan tersenyum lebar melihat mereka semua.

"aku disini!"

Nada itu..

sungguh penuh dengan makna 'tak sadar diri'.

Menganggap seolah tak terjadi apapun disana.

"apa yang kau lakukan Luhan?" Sehun bertanya datar kepada Luhan membuat senyum sumringah Luhan sebelumnya berangsur pudar.

"apa yang aku lakukan? Apa maksudmu?" Luhan bertanya balik sambil mengeryitkan dahinya.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya apa maksudmu! Kenapa kau bersama.. KRIS?!"

Emosi Sehun membuncah, ia tak menyangka Luhan dengan santai nya membawa Kris kehadapannya dihari perpisahan SMA mereka ini.

Dan hey! Mereka masih berhubungan!

Bukan hanya sekedar teman atau sahabat, tapi mereka itu adalah sepasang kekasih.

Entah apa maksud dan mau Luhan.

Kris adalah sahabat Sehun.

Seseorang yang dihormati Sehun sebagai ketua tim basket.

Secara Sehun ikut dalam anggota tim basket itu juga.

Pengkhianat!

Luhan tetap tak mau membuka mulutnya.

"kau gila hah?! Apa maksudmu menggandeng Kris?! Aku pacarmu!"

Kini Sehun mulai membentak Luhan. Ia kecewa, marah, kesal, dan sakit rasanya.

Itu yang membuat Sehun berani membentak Luhan untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"YA! Kau tak pantas memarahiku Sehun! Harusnya aku yang membentakmu! Kau kira enak terus bersabar menunggumu?! KAU SELALU MEMIKIRKAN BASKET DAN BASKET! APA BASKET ITU PACARMU?!" Luhan semakin meninggikan nadanya di setiap kalimat.

Semua orang kini mencari dan menatap si pembuat keributan itu. Mereka terdiam mendapati pasangan yang menurut mereka selalu romantis jika disekolah itu tengah bertengkar hebat.

Sehun terbelalak, ia baru menyadari bahwa sebenarnya ia yang melukai Luhan terlebih dahulu.

Apa benar?

Kali ini Sehun sadar, ia mengalah.

Demi Luhan.

Demi hubungannya.

Sehun! Jangan bertindak konyol!

"Luhan, maafkan aku. Aku minta maaf karena aku selalu sibu—"

"CUKUP! Aku tetap bersama Kris. Ia bahkan ketua tim, tapi ia selalu berada bersamaku selama 3 tahun ini! Tidak seperti dirimu!"

Perkataan itu sontak membuat Sehun semakin terbelalak.

3 tahun ini?

Jadi apakah selama mereka pacaran, Luhan juga menyelingkuhinya?

Bagaimana bisa?

Luhan terlalu pandai untuk menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Kris.

Sehun menjadi lemas, seketika badannya goyah.

Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan tumpuan kedua lututnya dihadapan Luhan.

Layaknya pengemis. Terlihat miris.

Lagipula apa yang tidak?

Sehun terlanjur mencintai Luhan.

Sangat.

"Luhan, aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku akan berubah untukmu" tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Luhan yang tadi sudah melepaskan tautannya dari lengan Kris.

"tak ada kesempatan lagi Sehun-ah! Cukup, kita putus!" Luhan menghempaskan kasar tangan Sehun membuat tautan keduanya terlepas.

Kedua pasang pasangan yang menonton itu dari jarak yang sangat dekat hanya membulatkan mulutnya tak menyangka.

Sedangkan namja berstatus uke mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan seme-nya.

Tak ada satupun yang menengahinya.

Tak ada satupun yang berusaha meleraikan keadaan itu.

Tak ada.

"pu-putus? Luhan jangan bercanda! Kau minta kita putus? Kumohon jangan Luhan, aku mencintaimu"

Sehun mendekap badan Luhan. Mencoba merengkuh nya dan meyakinkan bahwa Sehun akan sanggup berubah demi dirinya. Dan kini orang orang sekitar menatap Sehun iba.

"LEPASKAN! Aku bilang putus ya artinya berakhir!" dengan tegas Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun dan tak lama dari itu melayangkan tamparannya ke pipi tirus Sehun. Mencoba memberikan rasa sakit yang selama ini Luhan selalu tahan. 

PLAK!

Sehun mengusap pipinya yang baru saja ditampar oleh Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum miris, tamparan itu bahkan tak lebih sakit dibandingkan sakit hatinya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya dengan pasangan mereka. Bisa dibilang mereka takut. Sangat.

Mengapa Luhan terlihat begitu kejam hari ini?

Ditambah lagi dengan Baekhyun yang sepertinya merasakan apa yang Sehun rasakan. Seiring tamparan itu Baekhyun menutup matanya, baginya itu sangatlah berlebihan.

Setidaknya putuskan saja Sehun sudah cukup. Tak perlu juga menamparnya..

Di tempat umum dan ramai seperti ini.

Sekali lagi, mengapa Luhan terlihat begitu kejam hari ini?

Sehun menatap nanar Luhan, "Luhan aku—"

"berisik. Aku tak mau melihat sosok mu lagi Sehun.." Luhan memotong perkataan Sehun.

"Luhan, jangan katakan bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku dan hanya mempermainkanku selama ini"

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya, "tidak.. aku mencintaimu Sehun aku juga tak mempermainkanmu"

Ya benar, Luhan mencintainya.

Seketika jantung Sehun serasa ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Kaget? Ya benar!

Malah senang rasanya.

"tapi tidak lagi" sambung Luhan menghilangkan senyumnya sendiri, yang sukses membuat Sehun membeku. Ternyata ia terlalu banyak menaruh harapan pada Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum tipis, menyeringai lebih tepatnya sebelum menarik Kris menjauhi mereka.

Dengan itu berakhirlah hubungan mereka.

Hubungan yang coba di pertahankan Sehun selama 3 tahun ini.

Bahkan dirinya berjanji untuk bisa selalu bersama Luhan selamanya.

Bagaikan pedang yang menusuk dalam hati Sehun. Ia merasa begitu sakit mendengarnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serta Kai dan Kyungsoo tetap bertahan pada posisi 'tak menyangka' mereka.

Semuanya semakin membeku seketika saat melihat Sehun menitikkan air matanya.

Air mata yang bagi mereka akan sangat mahal jika dijual.

Ini kali pertama bagi mereka semua melihat Sehun, sang namja datar, menangis seperti itu.

Membuat mereka semua kini memandang Sehun rendah.

Namja cengeng.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan tangannya dari Kai dan mendekati Sehun lalu mengusap lembut punggung Sehun berusaha membuat Sehun bersabar.

Tak lama Kyungsoo mengusapnya, Sehun menepis tangan Kyungsoo.

"tak apa" ujar Sehun berusaha menarik bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman terpaksa sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan aula itu dan memilih kembali ke rumahnya.

Tak ada yang menarik lagi dalam pesta ini.

Justru menjadi penghancur moodnya.

.

.

.

.

.

2 tahun kemudian

Siapa yang tidak tahu akan hal ini?

Luhan pindah ke China untuk melanjutkan studi kuliahnya.

Sehun? Tahu tentunya.

Tapi, cih! Peduli saja tidak.

Memangnya apa yang mau dipedulikan dari namja 'mantan' kekasihnya dulu itu yang telah sukses membuat Sehun sakit hati dan kini Sehun benar benar menutup diri menjadi namja dingin?

Ah, tapi beruntung kini image nya lebih baik dibandingkan tahun sebelumnya.

Bahkan dapat dikatakan sangat baik!

Karena Luhan, selama setahun Sehun terus mencari jati dirinya yang dulu ikut hilang bersamaan dengan perginya Luhan.

Namun akhirnya takdir berkata bahwa Sehun harus menjadi seperti ini.

Ia dipandang hormat sebagai sunbae yang memiliki sifat pendiam dan dingin.

Seharusnya Sehun berterimakasih kepada Luhan.

Berkatnya, Sehun memiliki banyak penggemar bukan?

Wajahnya yang dulu sudah tampan justru semakin tampan dan memancarkan kharisma.

Semua yeoja disana juga tergila gila dengan namja yang bernama Oh Sehun itu.

Tapi tak ada satu pun yang bisa menarik perhatian Sehun.

Bagaimana bisa mereka mendekati Sehun kalau Sehun saja tak pernah bersikap ramah dan hangat terhadap orang sekitar?

Jangankan bersikap ramah, bahkan tersenyum saja bagaikan mimpi untuk bisa melihatnya.

Lalu, jangan bertanya lagi mengapa Sehun belum memiliki pacar sampai sekarang. Toh semua telah terjawab.

"Sehun!" Baekhyun memukul bahu Sehun.

Jika orang lain yang mendapat perlakuan itu sudah dipastikan mereka langsung mendapat serangan jantung.

Tetapi tidak untuk Sehun, ia terus menatap layar handphonenya serius, tak mempedulikan kedatangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Pasangan yang terkadang membuat Sehun merasa iri.

Kenapa harus iri?

Bayangkan, selama 5 tahun ini hubungan mereka masih saja hangat layaknya pasangan baru.

Sedangkan dirinya? Forever alone?

Atau malah masa lalunya yang berakhir tragis? Ah terlalu berlebihan.

Tak perlu memutar lagi kisah masa lalu.

Cukup jadi kenangan.

Dan pelajaran baginya.

Kini Chanyeol mendahului Baekhyun untuk duduk di hadapan Sehun. Baekhyun menghela nafas karena tak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari Sehun.

"Sehun" panggil Baekhyun lagi yang sekarang sudah duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Sehun hanya melirik Baekhyun sebentar lalu menatap handphonenya lagi.

"Sehun! Pacarku memanggilmu, jawab kenapa sih" kesal Chanyeol yang merasa tak tega melihat Baekhyun, sang pacar diabaikan oleh Sehun.

"hm" Sehun hanya berdehem tak tertarik.

"kau sudah tau tidak?" Baekhyun sengaja menggantung perkataannya, siapa tahu Sehun sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan nya.

Siapa tahu.

"tidak" Sehun menjawab, Baekhyun tersenyum dan mulai membuka mulutnya lagi untuk meneruskan ucapannya sebelum..

"tidak mau tau" sambung Sehun datar.

"aish, kau pasti mau tau. Dengarkan ne, Luhan akan pindah ke Korea" sambung Baekhyun setelah ia cukup kesal tadi.

"kau tidak tertarik?" tanya Chanyeol, wajah Sehun terlihat datar seolah tak peduli.

"apa menurutmu aku tertarik?" tanya Sehun berkesan memberi jawaban.

Tidak, Sehun pasti takkan tertarik. Mereka sudah tau itu.

Sehun memang takkan tertarik lagi dengan topik pembahasan yang menurut Sehun telah usang itu.

Sehun kan sudah dewasa.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya hendak pergi meninggalkan BaekYeol.

"hey mau kemana Sehun?" Baekhyun bertanya membuat Sehun hanya melirik sekilas pasangan itu.

"pulang" jawabnya santai sambil tersenyum tipis lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan mereka.

"kenapa ia dengan santai nya pulang?"

"kami tak ada kelas lagi setelah ini Baekki. Biasa lah kalau Sehun seperti itu" jawab Chanyeol yang mendapat anggukan mengerti dari Baekhyun.

.

.

"bodoh" gumam nya kecil.

Ia lupa menyewa apartemen atau pun flat.

Memang ini Korea, negara yang merawat setengah hidupnya.

Tapi sepertinya untuk 2 tahun ini telah banyak perubahan yang terjadi.

Luhan menggeser lengan sweater nya untuk mengecek jam tangannya.

"hampir jam 12 malam! Gila! Aku memutar Seoul selama ini?! Oh shit!" Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Seharusnya kalau ia tak berbuat konyol mengikuti niatnya mengelilingi Seoul, ia bisa mendapat taksi atau apalah itu -yang pasti transportasi- yang mengantarnya ke flat terdekat untuk disewa.

Betapa ceroboh nya Luhan memutuskan untuk mengelilingi Seoul hanya dengan kedua kakinya.

Genius!

Kakinya terus menyusuri jalan yang sepi itu.

Berat?

Memang.

Tolong jangan ditanya lagi. Menyeret sebuah koper dan membawa sebuah tas dipunggungnya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang enteng. Luhan juga sudah sangat lelah berjalan kaki.

Ditambah lagi dengan suasana jalan yang begitu sepi, sampai suara langkahan kakinya sendiri pun bisa ia dengar dengan sangat jelas.

Tak ada tanda tanda kehidupan disini. Mungkin blok ini memang masih jarang penduduk.

Atau..

ia tersesat sampai pedalaman?!

Oh lihat betapa konyolnya dirimu Luhan!

TAP

TAP

TAP

Kepalanya spontan menengok ke kanan, kiri, atas (?), bawah (?) depan, dan belakang.

Biar diperjelas.

Langkah kakinya sendiri menjadi dua kali lipat lebih banyak.

Biarkan diperjelas lagi.

Tentu ada orang lain yang sialnya sedang berjalan di blok itu juga.

Keringat mulai membanjiri pelipis Luhan, jantung nya berdegup kencang. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau sekarang wajahnya sudah terlihat seperti anak anjing kehilangan induknya.

Ia takut.

Di persimpangan empat. Tanpa ada aba aba (?) disitu pula seseorang yang membuat Luhan was-was muncul tepat dihadapannya, tepat di persimpangan.

"HUUAAAAAAAA!" Luhan berteriak kencang.

Sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya terdiam setelah menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Orang itu tak menunjukkan kekejutan seperti Luhan, hanya diam membeku seolah tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan terus menghadap Luhan aneh.

Gelap.

Hanya siluet hitam yang dapat Luhan lihat.

Melihat dari posisi bulan yang statusnya adalah satu-satunya penerangan disitu, orang tersebut pasti dengan leluasa bisa melihat wajah Luhan, sedangkan Luhan butuh senter (?) untuk melihat wajah orang tersebut.

Sepertinya orang yang mengageti Luhan tersebut baru pulang dari suatu tempat. Ia tampak mengenakan tas.

Namun sebenarnya siapa yang mengageti? #authorpunbingung

Luhan mencoba untuk berpikir positif menghalau semua kemungkinan yang berada di otak nya saat ini. Seperti..

Pencuri.

Penjahat.

Preman.

Pembunuh.

Atau yang paling sadis adalah..

Hantu?

Kakinya seketika menjadi lemas bagaikan jelly.

Sepersekian detik kemudian Luhan terkulai jatuh sebelum orang di depannya itu menahan tubuh Luhan dengan sigap.

Tak berbicara. Ya, orang itu masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali.

Bisukah?

"mian mian!" Luhan berkata canggung, ia benar benar takut disuguhi keadaan seperti ini.

Orang tersebut menjauhkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Luhan sekilas lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

Sepertinya ia sedang tak tertarik.

Luhan tersentak dan terbelalak. Meskipun ia takut dengan orang tersebut, ia lebih takut lagi jika harus dihadapkan dengan kondisi jalan yang sepi dan gelap ini.

"chankaman!" teriak Luhan kepada orang tersebut yang diyakini adalah seorang namja.

Namja tersebut berhenti tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luhan, ia terus menghadap lurus kedepan.

Luhan berlari mendekati namja tersebut.

"annyeong, aku orang baru disini. Bisakah aku meminta tolong untuk mengantarkan ku ke apartemen atau flat terdekat untuk bisa ku sewa?"

Kini Luhan berhadapan dengan namja itu, sedikit cahaya bulan menerangi pipi tirus orang tersebut.

Pipi yang mengingatkannya pada..

Ah entah! Dirinya tak mau terlalu yakin.

_Menurutmu, apakah saat ini dimana jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam ada orang yang masih menerima sewa?_ Pikir namja itu datar.

"bisakah?" Luhan mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"tak akan ada yang masih menerima sewa" jawabnya datar.

DEG!

_Suara itu?_ Batin Luhan.

Luhan memberanikan diri angkat bicara. Meskipun jantungnya juga berdetak lebih kencang dan bibirnya mulai bergetar.

Dirinya merasa ada sesuatu kalimat yang harus di ucapkan. Luhan merasa tak yakin, namun, kalimat itu yang nampaknya memaksa keluar dari lidah Luhan.

"O-OH SEHUN?"

"ya"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

Mian alurnya gak jelas hehe xD

Pairing yang gak nongol memang belum saat nya muncul :D

Mau chapter atau complete?

Rin lihat dari ketertarikan kalian aja ne..

Untuk WCD, mungkin jangka waktu seminggu buat Rin bisa update, tetap nunggu ne ^o^

Tinggalkan jejak.

Gomawo! *bow with Sehun*

Review juseyo!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : No! (Chapter 2)

Main Pairing : HunHan

Support Pairing : BaekYeol, KaiSoo, TaoRis

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Angst

Annyeong!

Rin kembali lagi

Sorry for typo, alur maksa dan kecepetan.

Cast milik YME, fanfic hanya milik Rin! Ide selalu original buatan saya!

No Bash for cast!

No Flame for cast!

No PLAGIAT!

Warn, YAOI!

Don't like? Go away!

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Sehun?! Benarkah?!"

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam. Tak peduli?

Tepat sekali.

Dan bukannya Sehun tadi sudah meng-iyakan bahwa dirinya memang 'Oh Sehun'? Kenapa Luhan harus bertanya lagi?

"kau mau kemana Sehun? Bisakah aku menginap di rumah mu?"

"tidak"

"Sehun, kau kan tau ini sudah malam dan—" Luhan sengaja tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena ia tau Sehun pasti sudah mengerti apa maksudnya.

"aku tak memiliki 2 kasur" jawab Sehun dingin.

"gwenchana. Aku bisa tidur disofa saja"

Sehun menghela nafas. Se-tak peduli dirinya pada Luhan, ia juga takkan tega memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Hey, ia masih memiliki sopan santun.

"tidur saja dikasurku"

Luhan terbelalak, "tidak, kau kan tuan rumah. Jadi aku yang akan tidur disofa"

"aku berhak menentukannya"

"eoh, aku tetap tak mau Sehun. Bagaimana kalau tidur 1 kasur?"

Sehun menatap Luhan datar.

"terserahmu"

Sebenarnya Sehun juga tak tahu, entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Yang pasti Sehun telah mengubur perasaaan nya dalam dalam untuk seorang namja yang bisa dibilang 'pengkhianat' itu.

"masih jauh kah rumah mu?" tanya Luhan yang kini berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun.

Sehun hanya berdehem. Ia tak habis sangka, Luhan benar benar memperlakukan nya bagaikan anak kecil yang cepat lupa akan suatu masalah.

Tolong garis bawahi kata 'anak kecil' tadi.

Apa ia tak merasa bersalah?

Atau ia merasa tak memiliki masalah?

Entah.

Baginya Luhan begitu egois, dan..

tak tau diri.

.

.

CKLEK

Pintu rumah Sehun terbuka.

Rumahnya cukup mewah untuk seorang mahasiswa dan cukup sederhana untuk orang yang telah berkeluarga.

Sehun segera berjalan ke dapur tanpa melepas tas nya. Ia terlihat sedang membuat minuman.

Sedangkan Luhan langsung mendudukan dirinya di sofa sambil melihat lihat rumah Sehun tersebut setelah Sehun mempersilahkannya duduk dengan berkata, "duduk".

Begitu singkat dan simple.

"minum"

Sehun menyodorkan segelas teh hangat ke meja dihadapan Luhan. Meskipun begitu, image dingin tak pernah absen dari dirinya.

"ne Sehun, gomawo" Luhan tersenyum kearah Sehun dan mendapat balasan tatapan datar.

Luhan segera menyesap teh tersebut sampai benar benar habis. Dirinya mungkin dehidrasi.

"Sehun, dimana kamar mu? Aku mau mandi, badanku lengket"

Sehun hanya melirik Luhan, tangannya meraih koper Luhan dan berjalan ke tangga.

"diatas" ujarnya sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Luhan.

_Begitu marah kah ia padaku?_

LUHAN POV

Aku berani bertaruh saat ini Sehun lebih tampan dari 2 tahun lalu.

Oh tapi, apakah aku terlalu lancang untuk berkata bahwa ia semakin tampan?

Sepertinya iya.

Hanya satu yang aku heran kan.

Semenjak tadi bertemu ditempat menyeramkan itu, Sehun terlihat dingin dan..

Cuek?

Ya dia sangat cuek, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya dulu. Jujur, dulu ia lebih ekspresif dan agresif, Sehun juga tak segan segan merayu ku.

Dan lihat sekarang. Telah ku bandingkan.

Berkata seperlunya, bahkan tersenyum pun tak aku lihat sama sekali. Sepertinya senyum dan kalimat panjang itu adalah hal yang kini sangat mahal baginya.

AUTHOR POV

Luhan buru buru menaiki tangga dan hanya melihat satu pintu.

Itu berarti hanya itu kemungkinan adalah kamar Sehun.

CKLEK

Luhan membuka pintu itu.

Ia sontak terkagum dengan desain kamar yang begitu tenang.

Penuh dengan warna putih.

Mungkin ini juga faktor pendukung mengapa Sehun sangat dingin sekarang.

Oh dan tentu seperti ujar Sehun tadi, ia hanya memiliki 1 kasur. Memang, hanya ada sebuah kasur berukuran king size disitu.

Sedangkan Sehun tengah terduduk disofa. Ia telah melepas tas dan tetap mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

Oh tunggu! Seragam itu sepertinya familiar bagi Luhan.

"Sehun, apa kau kuliah di Seoul University?" tanya Luhan.

"hm"

"oh, aku akan bersekolah disana juga. Aku mengambil jurusan bahasa dan mengikuti jurusan tambahan yaitu menari" Luhan tersenyum lebar melihat Sehun, Sehun.. selalu menatap layar televisinya. Tak peduli dengan apa yang Luhan katakan.

Dan bohong jika Sehun benar benar menyimak ucapan Luhan. Yang baru saja Luhan ucapkan pun ia tak akan tahu jika disuruh mengulang lagi.

Merasa tak di tanggapi, Luhan kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"oke, apa itu kamar mandi?" Luhan bertanya sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu.

"hm" Sehun mengiyakan walaupun hanya deheman tanpa melihat apa yang Luhan tunjuk.

Mengapa harus melihat? Toh hanya terdapat dua pintu di kamarnya dan itu pasti kamar mandi serta pintu kamar itu sendiri.

Dan selalu begitu, perkataannya seakan membuat Luhan jengah.

Tak bisakah ia berkata 'iya'?

Luhan menghela nafasnya panjang dan menaruh tas nya ke lantai. Ia membuka tas nya dan mengambil perlengkapan badannya serta handuk kecil. Lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi itu.

Luhan menutup pintunya dan suara air bercucuran mulai terdengar. Sehun menyosorkan badannya sampai lantai dan menarik nafasnya panjang dan dalam.

Ia tak sanggup harus berkata begitu singkatnya kepada Luhan.

Ia tak mau berbohong kalau dilubuk hati nya paling dalam, ia masih memiliki secercah rasa untuk Luhan.

Bagaimanapun, Luhan itu mantan pacarnya. Jangan lupakan kata 'kurang ajar'.

Luhan adalah mantan pacar kurang ajar Sehun.

"menyebalkan" gumam Sehun sejenak sebelum ia kembali bangkit ke sofanya lagi dengan gontai.

Tak lama setelah itu, Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi Sehun. Aroma mint segar memaksa Sehun untuk menghirupnya dalam dalam. Aroma yang begitu Sehun gemari.

Kini Luhan telah mengenakan kaos putih polos dengan celana pendek hitam.

"Sehuna, kau belum mandi kan?"

"nanti"

"ini sudah malam, kalau nanti nanti kau bisa sakit"

Sehun hanya beranjak dari sofanya dan mengambil handuk.

Tak berkata mengiyakan ataupun menolak. Ia hanya pergi meninggalkan Luhan ke kamar mandi.

_Inikah Luhan yang terakhir kali aku kenal?_

_Setidaknya kalau ia memaki ku lagi tak apa._

_Asalkan jangan bersikap seolah peduli padaku._

Luhan menatap kasur Sehun yang menurutnya pasti belum Sehun rapikan.

Ia berinisiatif lalu mulai merapikan spray, selimut, dan bantal serta pasangannya (guling).

Luhan tersenyum puas saat melihat kasur itu telah berubah menjadi lebih rapi.

Ini masih sedikit dari rasa terimakasihnya untuk Sehun yang telah memperbolehkan Luhan tinggal sementara di rumahnya.

Luhan mengambil seragamnya dan menggeletakkannya di meja.

"hoaamm.. besok saja merapikannya"

"berada di pesawat berjam jam dan berjalan mengelilingi Seoul bukanlah hal yang bisa membuat orang terus bertenaga memang" sambungnya lagi.

Luhan merebahkan dirinya di kasur Sehun dan mengotak atik handphonenya.

CKLEK

Tak perlu waktu lama, kembali aroma mint menyeruak ke seluruh ruangan. Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk pendek yang melingkari pinggulnya sampai tiga jari di atas lutut.

Luhan menoleh dan terkesiap melihat Sehun. Itu begitu..

Oh gila!

Luhan disini, dan Sehun tak merasa malu sama sekali?

Luhan memerah dan mulai memandang layar handphonenya lagi. Sesekali ia melirik untuk mengecek apa yang akan Sehun lakukan selanjutnya.

Sehun berjalan ke lemari dan mengambil pakaiannya.

Lewat cermin, kedua pasang mata saling bertatapan.

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam sebentar mencoba memberitahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan tanpa harus mengeluarkan suara.

Dan Luhan adalah orang yang 'cukup' peka. Ia menatap Sehun heran sebelum akhirnya ia sadar dan segera membalikkan badannya untuk membiarkan Sehun memakai pakaiannya dengan leluasa.

Sehun tersenyum kecut dan mulai memakai pakaian yang telah ia ambil sebelumnya.

Suara decit kasur berbunyi menandakan bahwa Sehun kini tengah berada dikasur yang sama dengannya. Tepat dibelakangnya.

DEG!

Jantungnya berdetak, ia merasa begitu canggung dengan keberadaan Sehun.

Luhan membenarkan posisinya untuk berbaring.

Dan kini Sehun berada tepat disebelahnya.

"Sehuna.. maafkan aku"

Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas, berharap Luhan meminta maaf karena kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu. Tak tahu juga apa alasannya mengapa Sehun berharap begitu.

Apa kalian tahu?

"untuk?" Sehun bertanya dengan kesan datar seperti biasa.

"karena aku telah merepotkan mu. Besok aku akan berusaha mencari flat supaya tak merepotkanmu lagi"

Oh pupuslah harapan Sehun.

"tak apa"

Luhan mencelos lega saat mendengar ucapan Sehun tersebut. Penuh dengan nada ramah, ia senang bagaikan mendapat setumpuk uang.

"baiklah, selamat malam. Sehun"

Luhan menaruh handphonenya di meja nakas dan menutup matanya.

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar nafas teratur dari Luhan. Pastinya ia sudah tertidur.

_Ck! Apa yang tengah kau peragakan?_

_Pura pura peduli padaku?_

_Tak semudah itu._

_Jangan harap Luhan._

.

.

.

"aku rasa jika kau tak bangun sekarang juga kau akan terlambat"

Sehun bergerak gerak resah, suara itu sungguh mengganggu tidurnya.

Bukankah tadi ia pulang tengah malam?

Untung saja Sehun adalah murid ramah yang mau dimintai tolong oleh dosennya sehingga ia pulang malam.

Kini cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan matanya sangat berpihak ke orang yang telah mengganggu tidurnya.

Ia mengerjapkan kedua mata sipitnya.

"selamat pagi! Aku sudah menyiapkan sup untukmu, bersiap siaplah, lalu sarapan. Ini sudah cukup untuk membuat mu terlambat"

Entah kenapa Luhan bisa bangun lebih pagi daripada Sehun.

Entah keberanian dari mana Luhan bisa membuatkan sarapan untuk Sehun.

Entah keberanian dari mana Luhan bisa menyapa Sehun 'selamat malam' dan 'selamat pagi'.

Entah keberanian dari mana Luhan bisa membangunkan Sehun.

Entah keberanian dari mana sekarang Luhan terlihat benar benar perhatian kepada Sehun.

Entah darimana semua itu.

Sehun hanya mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur, melihat Luhan yang telah rapi dan menyingkap selimutnya.

Ia rasa dirinya tak memakai selimut malam itu, lalu siapa yang..

Oh, cukup tau.

Luhan.

Sehun bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi.

Luhan menatap kosong punggung Sehun yang lama kelamaan hilang seiring masuknya ia kedalam kamar mandi. Luhan tersenyum tipis, hidangan pagi itu memang sudah biasa baginya.

Tak dijawab dan diacuhkan telah biasa Luhan terima dari Sehun. Meskipun baru kemarin ia diperlakukan Sehun seperti itu.

CKLEK

Sehun datang dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Tampan mungkin. Rambut nya yang basah menambah ke-seksian Sehun.

Luhan melangkah dan memutar knop pintu kamar Sehun.

"aku berangkat duluan Sehun"

Sehun meliriknya, "pakai apa?"

"bus? Ya, pakai bus"

"aku tak yakin. Tunggu aku sebentar, kita akan berangkat bersama"

Luhan mengusap usap telinganya.

Apa ia salah dengar?

Atau pendengarannya yang rusak?

Benarkah Sehun berkata sepanjang itu?

"oh baiklah" jawab Luhan lalu kembali duduk disofa.

.

.

Disepanjang perjalanan di dalam mobil, tak ada komunikasi diantara keduanya. Luhan terlalu canggung jika dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini.

Tanpa menunggu lama, mobil Sehun telah berhenti.

"apa sudah sampai? Gomawo Sehun"

CKLEK

Luhan membuka pintu mobil.

"kau sudah tau ruangan mu?" Suara itu menginterupsinya membuat Luhan yang belum sempat keluar kembali duduk.

Luhan terdiam mendengarnya, ia baru tersadar kalau dirinya memang belum tau sepenuhnya tentang kampus barunya itu.

"mm, ya aku belum tau. Ah tapi aku tak mau merepotkanmu lagi Sehuna, aku akan mencarinya sendiri" Luhan memaksakan senyum nya, ragu akan dirinya bisa menemukan ruangannya dan malah harus berujung pada kejadian tadi malam, mungkin.

"terlalu luas untuk mencarinya" Sehun membuka pintu lalu berjalan ke arah Luhan.

"ayo" ajak Sehun dan mendapat anggukan dari Luhan.

Kedua pasang kaki kini tengah berjalan beriringan melewati selasar.

"Sehun boleh aku jujur?"

"hm"

Luhan menghela nafas.

"kau terlihat berubah Sehun"

"tidak"

"ya kau berubah" bantah Luhan, Sehun hanya diam. Tak mau berdebat lebih tepatnya.

"kau menjadi lebih pendiam, cuek, dan dingin" sambung Luhan sedangkan Sehun tetap setia berdiam.

"apa kau tak sadar akan hal itu?" tanya Luhan menatap Sehun ragu. Sehun ikut melirik Luhan sekilas.

"tidak"

Luhan menghela nafasnya kesal.

"bisakah kau tersenyum?"

_Apa kau gila memberi pertanyaan seperti itu. Tentu bisa!_

"bisa"

"lalu tersenyum lah Sehun"

Sehun melirik Luhan lagi, "tak ada gunanya" jawab nya datar.

"tapi orang akan mencap mu sebagai namja tak ramah" jelas Luhan.

"itu terserah mereka"

Luhan terdiam, tak tau harus berkata apa lagi untuk seorang namja cuek seperti Sehun.

Tak terasa kaki mereka telah sampai pada sebuah ruangan luas yang Luhan yakini sebagai ruangan kelasnya kelak.

"terserahmu duduk dimana. Tempat duduk tak selalu menetap" ujar Sehun datar tanpa menatap Luhan, malah ia berlalu dan mendekati sebuah kursi kosong.

Luhan menatap punggung Sehun dan ikut juga berjalan dibelakang Sehun.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya dan menatap Luhan aneh.

"cari kursi mu" ujar nya dingin.

"permisi, bolehkah aku duduk disini? Aku mahasiswa baru dan ingin duduk didekat dia" Luhan berkata pada seorang yeoja yang sebelumnya duduk disebelah Sehun sambil menunjuk wajah Sehun. Yeoja itu menatap Luhan, senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"silahkan" ujarnya ramah lalu berpindah ke kursi kosong tepat di depan Sehun.

"gomawo"

Sehun menatap datar Luhan. Tingkahnya begitu kekanakan bagi nya.

Tak bisakah ia sedikit dewasa untuk mencari tempat lain yang jauh dari nya?

Luhan duduk dikursi itu.

"aku duduk disebelahmu saja Sehun"

Luhan tersenyum manis kearah Sehun.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar handphonenya.

Dulu, wajah itu yang selalu membuat nya merasa jatuh cinta setiap saat, lagi dan lagi.

Wajah itu yang selalu dibangga banggakannya.

Dan wajah itu juga yang selalu membuat Sehun tersenyum saat melihatnya.

Tapi kini.

Wajah Luhan itu sudah tak mempan lagi baginya.

"Sehun!" selalu, Baekhyun yang hobby nya mengageti.

Tak pernah sadar dan tak pernah berhenti walaupun ia tau benar kalau Sehun juga takkan pernah kaget karena ulah nya itu.

"kau sudah tau kabar terbaru?" tanyanya antusias.

Sehun hanya melirik malas Baekhyun. Mengapa Baekhyun sangat suka bergossip?

MENGAPA?!

Pikir Sehun sesaat.

"kenapa kau disini? Mana pacar mu?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan supaya Baekhyun tak mulai bergossip ria lagi.

"ish! Dengarkan dulu kabar—"

"Baekhyun?"

"ya?"

Baekhyun menengok kearah suara dan..

"LUHAAAAN?!"

Baekhyun terbelalak dan segera menangkup wajah Luhan seakan ia sangat rindu dengan wajah itu. Ya memang Baekhyun sangat rindu.

Luhan hanya dapat tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"oh aku begitu merindukan mu Luhan!"

.

.

.

4 hari kemudian

"jangan bertindak konyol Luhan!"

"tapi aku sudah lama tidak seperti ini denganmu Sehun"

Luhan terus memeluk erat lengan Sehun. Dan entah sudah berapa kali Sehun menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan itu.

Hubungan mereka kini berangsur angsur membaik.

Sehun lebih ramah dari sebelumnya meskipun image dinginnya tak bisa di lepaskan sepenuhnya dari seorang Oh Sehun.

"aku dapat kabar baru" ujar nya –selalu– antusias. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun?

"apa sayang?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"bukan untukmu Yeolli. Tapi untuk Luhan yang juga anak baru disini hihi" Baekhyun terkekeh dan menatap Luhan lagi.

Luhan segera melirik ke arah Baekhyun, ada sedikit rasa penasaran yang menghinggapinya.

"katanya, ada sepasang kekasih yang baru saja pindah ke kampus ini sehari yang lalu. Hebatnya lagi, mereka mengumbar status nya!"

"status apa?" tanya Kai kini.

"tunangan!"

"HAH?!" sontak mereka semua terbelalak tak percaya dengan ucapan Baekhyun barusan, terkecuali Sehun yang malah terlihat kesal karena Luhan yang tak kunjung melepaskan pelukan di lengan kanannya itu.

"aku juga sempat tak menyangka saat mendengarnya. Apalagi mereka itu sama sama namja!"

Mereka semakin melebarkan mulutnya. Sungguh tak percaya berani sekali untuk mengumbar status tak wajar itu.

Mata Kyungsoo yang sudah lebar itu semakin melebar.

Semua itu adalah ekspresi yang begitu berlebihan, menurut Sehun.

"NAH! ITU MEREKA!" bisik Baekhyun seketika menunjuk pintu kantin yang baru saja dimasuki oleh sepasang kekasih yang telihat begitu mesra dengan menautkan tangan mereka.

Semuanya menengok –terkecuali Sehun yang terlihat sangat tak tertarik– ke arah tunjukkan Baekhyun.

Dan..

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mian tbc nya datang tak tepat waktu XD

Rin bakal update secepatnya deh untuk menjelaskan siapakah pasangan itu ^^ (one week?)

Rin sengaja update cepet khusus ff yang ini. Biar WCD nya bebas XD We Can't Determine nya berchapter dan gak sesingkat chapter ini /horror/ #promosibentar ;;)

Chapter 3 adalah chapter terakhir. Masih ada niat buat baca ff abal yang satu ini? :D

**Review jangka 12 jam (setelah publish) ::**

**= ayumKim : yang sabar, coba elus dada dulu deh ;;)**

**= kimyori95 : eits! Jangan peluk peluk suami Rin dong :'( /tolongabaikan/ -_-**

**= Chiello : belum putus dong! Dan ini bukan chara death. Tenang :)**

**= May Angelf : Rin gak php kok ;;D**

**= Eclaire Oh : Rin bakal kasih ending yang terbaik deh pokoknya! ^^**

**= Novey : yap, memang chapter nya sampai 3 doang :) HunHan? Wih, Rin pikir pikir dulu deh :D Eh tapi lihat aja ntar ne ^^ gomawo**

**= RZHH 261220 II : udah nih, semoga suka :D**

**= devil meet demon : udah kan? Gomawo sudah menunggu, semoga ngasih kesan bagus ^^**

Mian tak semua review bisa Rin jawab. Dan gomawo buat reviewan, yang udah follow, dan nge-fav :)

Kalian semangatku!

Kalian duniaku! *hug*

Gomawo for reading! *bow with HunHan*

Review juseyo! ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : No! (Chapter 3 END)

Main Pairing : HunHan

Support Pairing : BaekYeol, KaiSoo, TaoRis

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Angst

Annyeong!

Rin comeback

LAST CHAPTER?

Betul :')

Sorry for typo, alur maksa dan kecepetan.

Cast milik YME, fanfic hanya milik Rin! Ide selalu original buatan saya!

No Bash for cast!

No Flame for cast!

No PLAGIAT!

Warn, YAOI!

Don't like? Go away!

Enjoy!

.

.

.

_Mampu memaafkan berarti mampu mengikhlaskan. Tapi bukan berarti mampu melupakan dengan segera_ - Sehun.

.

.

Mata Luhan memanas seketika.

Apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah mimpi kan?

Luhan segera melepas pelukannya dan Sehun bernafas lega tanpa tahu apa yang menyebabkan Luhan melepas pelukannya tiba-tiba. Yang penting Luhan telah menghentikan skinship nya itu sudah cukup.

Luhan dengan cepat berjalan menuju pasangan itu dan menatapnya nanar. Air hangat yang sedari tadi bertahan di pelupuk matanya mengalir begitu saja.

PLAK!

"PABBO! TUNANGANMU?! KAU ANGGAP AKU SIAPA HAH?!" teriak Luhan membuat kantin yang ribut itu hening seketika. Kini Sehun merasa keheningan seketika itu yang patut dicari tahu apa penyebabnya.

Ia menengok ke arah semua orang tengah tertuju dan melihat.. Luhan sedang menangis dihadapan—

_K__RIS__?!_

Kris terdiam tak mengusap tamparan Luhan yang baginya sama sekali tak sakit itu. Ia justru tersenyum manis dihadapan Luhan.

"kau bersekolah disini? Oh aku tak menyangka kalau kita akan satu kampus. Kita bertemu lagi Lu"

PLAK!

"HEY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KRIS KU?!" bentak namja disebelah Kris yang kesal karena begitu santainya Luhan menampar pipi Kris yang mulus itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"PABBO! KRIS KAU BRENGSEK!" maki Luhan tanpa menghiraukan ucapan namja disebelah Kris barusan.

Lagi, Kris tersenyum. "Mian kalau begitu. Ah ya, perkenalkan ini Tao, tunangan—"

BUAAGHH!

Luhan, Tao dan semua orang disana terbelalak. Begitu pula Kris yang tengah terkapar di lantai karena begitu kerasnya tinjuan itu mendarat di pipi kirinya juga ikut terbelalak.

"sudah merasakan sakit yang sebenarnya? Oh aku telah lama menunggu saat ini Kris..

Kapten terhormat ku" ia tersenyum licik.

"SEHUN?! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan cemas menatap Sehun.

Sehun hanya melirik Luhan, "kau tak pantas menangisi namja seperti dia Luhan. Dan aku yakin, tamparanmu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyakitkan baginya"

"Sehun! Apa maksudmu hah?!" tanya Kris. Kris yang merasa tak terima hanya bisa menghapus darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dan mencoba bangkit sebelum Sehun kembali menginjak dada Kris kasar membuat dirinya kembali tergeletak.

"YA! JANGAN SEPERTI ITU KEPADANYA!" kini Tao ikut menangis cemas melihat tunangannya yang begitu kesakitan. Ia mendekati tubuh Sehun dan berkali kali mendorong nya supaya Sehun melepaskan injakannya. Namun Sehun tak mau. TAK MAU.

"coba lah mengerti perasaan Luhan, pabbo!" bentak Sehun sambil menginjak lebih keras lagi dada Kris.

"argh!" Kris meringis.

Sehun menatap tajam mata orang yang tengah ia injak dan melirik sebentar tunangan Kris sebelum ia melepas pijakkannya lalu segera menarik lengan Luhan meninggalkan kantin.

Segera Tao membantu Kris untuk berdiri.

"sialan" gumam Kris sembari menatap kepergian kedua orang tersebut.

"a-aku tak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini" ujar Baekhyun pelan. Ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat erat seakan tak mau jauh darinya.

"tak apa, justru ini bagus untuk hubungan Sehun dan Luhan" jawab Kai yang ditanggapi anggukan cepat dari Kyungsoo.

"ne. Baekki jangan khawatir" Chanyeol mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya dapat tersenyum tipis.

Sungguh tak menyangka kalau akhirnya Luhan bertindak nekat untuk memaki Kris di depan banyak orang. Dan Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

Awalnya ia pikir Luhan akan menyesali perbuatannya karena telah memilih Kris lalu ia akan kembali ke Sehun. Namun lagi, ternyata semuanya salah.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau lakukan itu Sehun?" Luhan menghapus air matanya. Kedua mata indahnya kini telah memerah sempurna karena terlalu lama menangis.

Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan sesaat.

"kau terlihat begitu memalukan" jawab Sehun datar menatap Luhan yang terlihat cengeng itu.

_Kemana jiwa bengis dan licik mu itu saat kau merusak harga diri ku dahulu Luhan?_

_Oh maafkan aku harus berpikir seperti ini. Aku memang muak dengan semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku._

_Tetapi aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tak ada alasan untukku membalas dendam padamu__,__ Luhan._

"aku memalukan? Sehun sadar, kau telah merusak citramu sendiri" Luhan menggeleng lemah sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"kau tak menyadari betapa memalukannya dirimu? Ck! Ya memang kau tak akan pernah sadar, sebelum kau menyadari juga betapa malunya aku dulu"

Hati Luhan mencelos mendengarnya. Tangisnya semakin menjadi jadi saat Sehun mengusap kedua pipinya untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang tak pantas dikeluarkan itu, bagi Sehun.

Sama seperti air matanya dulu yang tak pantas juga Sehun keluarkan untuk Luhan.

Kini Luhan merasakan sakit yang sesungguhnya, lebih dari rasa sakit saat ia melihat Kris menggandeng Tao tadi.

Ia merasa sangat..

Ah tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata!

Ingin rasanya memaki dirinya sendiri yang telah menyia nyiakan perasaan Sehun saat itu.

_Kita berakhir Kris._

"ma-maafkan aku Sehun. Aku tak menyangka semua akan menjadi seperti ini. Semua salahku" Luhan menatap Sehun berharap. Badannya memaksa diri untuk segera memeluk Sehun erat. Tapi ia masih memiliki logika yang menjaga sikapnya.

_Tahan Luhan!_

_Kau tak pantas melakukannya!_

"tak apa, aku sudah melupakan semuanya"

Sehun tersenyum manis dan Luhan yang melihatnya membeku.

Itu adalah..

Pertama kalinya Sehun tersenyum semenjak ia bertemu dengannya 5 hari yang lalu, dan ia puas akan senyum manis itu.

Perlu diketahui, senyum itu juga yang entah mengapa dapat mengaktifkan detak detak tak menentu di sekitar dadanya.

"tidak, aku yang akan selalu merasa bersalah" Luhan kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"sstt.. uljima. Aku sudah memaafkanmu"

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari. Semenjak kejadian itu Luhan dan Sehun menjadi semakin dekat.

Luhan merasa bahwa Sehun bukanlah seseorang yang dingin lagi, melainkan seseorang yang selalu melindunginya. Meskipun ya, Sehun akan selalu dingin terhadap nya.

"Sehuna, bisakah ajari aku?"

"aku sibuk"

"sibuk apanya? Daritadi kau hanya memainkan handphone mu Sehun"

Sehun hanya berdehem, ia sangat bosan. Saat ini saja Sehun hanya terduduk di sebuah kursi sambil memainkan handphonenya.

Dari 1,5 jam yang lalu.

Tapi Sehun hanya mengalihkan pikirannya. Sebenarnya ia selalu merasa tak tenang jika masih ada Luhan yang menurut fakta sekamar dengannya.

"Sehunaaaahh" Luhan terduduk dari posisi berbaringnya.

Lagi lagi Sehun hanya berdehem.

Ia menaruh handphonenya ke meja belajar di belakangnya. Bagaimana pun juga sekali lagi, Sehun masih memiliki rasa sopan santun.

"sebentar saja Sehuuunn" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu ke arah Sehun yang menatapnya datar.

Sehun segera memutar kursi membalikkan badannya menjauhi tatapan Luhan, "aku bosan" jawabnya datar.

"ayolah Sehuuunn"

Luhan berdiri dari kasur dan memeluk erat perut Sehun dari belakang.

DEG!

Sehun terbelalak, "YAK! LEPAS!"

Luhan semakin mempererat pelukannya, ia mengeluarkan smirknya tanpa Sehun ketahui. "tidak sebelum kita belajar bersama"

"lepaskan, baru belajar" oh disaat seperti ini Sehun masih saja bersikap dingin.

"janji?" Luhan memberi jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Sehun tetap dengan posisi dibelakang Sehun.

"aku tak bisa berjanji" ucap Sehun datar.

"kalau begitu jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu" Luhan terkekeh. Ia menurunkan tangannya lagi dan untuk yang kedua kalinya Luhan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"LUHAN! Kau mau membunuhku eoh?!"

Mendengar itu, yang dikomentari malah tertawa lepas, namun tak sedikitpun meregangkan pelukan sebelum ia mendapatkan apa yang dimaunya.

"aku meminta janjimu Sehun"

Sehun menghela nafas.

Luhan.

Sangat.

Manja.

"baiklah aku janji. Sekarang lepaskan aku"

"tentu!" jawabnya ceria.

Luhan melepaskan kedua tangannya yang tadinya berpaut di perut Sehun.

"mana?" tanya Sehun singkat.

"apanya?"

"oh jadi sebenarnya mau dibantu atau tidak? Kalau tidak, aku bisa tidur sekarang"

"ah ne! Chankaman!"

Luhan segera berlari menuju tasnya dan mengambil sebuah buku.

"ini"

Luhan memegang pergelangan tangan Sehun dan ditariknya menuju kasur.

"ya! Kemana?!"

"bukankah lebih santai lebih baik?" Luhan tersenyum lebar.

Sehun hanya bisa datar dan menghela nafas.

"anak kecil" cemooh Sehun.

Luhan mendudukkan Sehun disebelahnya dan mencubit pipi ramping Sehun sambil tersenyum manis.

"kau yang terlalu dewasa!"

"aish! Terserahmu. Cepat kerjakan!"

"kau kan yang membantuku Sehun" rengek Luhan manja.

"ck, baiklah. Mana yang kurang mengerti?"

.

.

Tak terasa pekerjaan itu membawa mereka ke pukul setengah 12 KST.

Luhan yang awalnya mendengarkan semua ucapan Sehun saat menerangkan juga mulai terkantuk kantuk.

"Luhan? Luhan, kau dengar aku?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan sontak membulatkan kedua matanya, "ne?! Apa? Aku dengar kok"

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan mengusap rambut Luhan lembut membuat mata Luhan sedikit demi sedikit tertutup pelan.

"tidurlah kalau merasa lelah" ucap nya lembut.

Tangan kiri Sehun meraih selimut didekat mereka dan mulai menutupi setengah tubuh Luhan.

Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan mengambil buku Luhan untuk ia taruh di meja nakas.

_Malam yang begitu indah. - _Lu&Hun

.

.

.

.

LUHAN POV

Aku sudah pindah dari rumah Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu.

Rasanya..

begitu menyakitkan?

Entah apa yang membuatku merasa kehilangan seperti ini.

Aku sudah tak mencintainya bukan?

Aku sudah membalas dendamku bukan?

Dan bukannya aku sudah puas atas balas dendam ku itu?

Apa aku terlihat labil dan tak mempunyai pendirian?

Atau aku.. banyak bertanya?

Oh ya, aku akui aku memang bodoh telah sempat menyakiti Sehun. Seharusnya tidak aku lakukan, toh akhirnya aku akan jatuh cinta lagi padanya seperti saat ini.

Apa bisa ini disebut cinta?

Tapi tidak!

Aku tidak mencintainya lagi!

Aish! Kenapa rasanya aku membohongi diri ku sendiri?

Aku..

mencintai nya?

Lagi?

Cukup, aku tak mau disakiti Sehun lagi. Meskipun pada akhirnya aku juga ikut menyakiti Sehun.

Tapi..

Oh adakah yang bisa memberi ku saran terbaik?

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

"tidak makan?"

"tidak"

Luhan hanya mendengus kesal. Sudah dari 10 menit yang lalu ia mengajak Sehun untuk makan. Namun Sehun selalu menolaknya.

Dan kini mereka berdua tengah duduk di sebuah kursi taman di kampusnya.

"nanti kau sakit" kata Luhan lembut sambil mengusap pipi kiri Sehun dengan punggung tangannya.

Awalnya Sehun masih terdiam sebelum kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu.

"pergi duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul" ucapnya cepat.

"aku tak mau sendiri. Ayo ikut aku Sehuuun" Luhan manja.

Sehun terus terdiam melihat sesuatu.

Keduanya mendekat kearah mereka. Dan satu diantaranya menatap dirinya dan Luhan penuh rasa cemburu.

Sehun menatap Luhan dalam.

Seiring mendekatnya pasangan itu, Sehun juga semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan.

Sedikit lagi.

Luhan ingin menjauh sebelum..

"aku tak lapar" Sehun berkata dengan pelan tepat didepan bibirnya yang hanya memiliki jarak kurang dari 2 cm.

Tepat saat mereka melewati Sehun dan Luhan.

"masih tak tau diri rupanya. Pacar orang lain pun direbut" gumam seorang mencibir Sehun.

Luhan mencari arah suara yang begitu familiar ditelinganya.

"Kris?!"

"hey! Kau bilang apa tadi?! Pacar? Kita sudah berakhir Kris!" sambung Luhan.

"baguslah" jawab Kris santai.

_Asal kau tau. Tangan ku masih gatal untuk segera meninju mu lagi _- Sehun

"siapa yang tak tau diri sekarang? Aku, atau kau bersama namja disebelahmu?" jawab Sehun enteng.

"setidaknya kami saling mencintai. Lalu kalian apa? Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan? Kasihan sekali dirimu" Kris mengolok Sehun tak mau kalah.

Hey! Kalian sudah kuliah. Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil!

Lagipula kenyataan berkata Luhan lah yang mencintai Sehun, bukan Sehun.

Benarkan, Sehun?

"TIDAK! AKU MENCINTAI NYA BODOH! LEBIH DARIMU!"

CUP

DEG!

Dengan segera Luhan mencium bibir Sehun.

Mata Kris dan Tao segera membulat.

Sedangkan Sehun awalnya memang kaget, karena dulu saat bersama Luhan mereka tak pernah melakukan apapun seperti ini.

Namun lama kelamaan Sehun hanya menatap datar kedua manik mata Luhan yang tak tertutup.

Luhan segera sadar dan menghentikannya, "apa yang perlu diragukan lagi? Kami saling mencintai! Pergi sana!"

Sehun terus memasang wajah datar.

"selamat" ujar Tao sambil tersenyum manis.

Sepertinya namja ini begitu baik.

"ayo!" Kris menarik lengan Tao untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sudah cukup melihat pemandangan tadi, kini sang tunangan malah memberi ucapan selamat kepada mantan pacar nya -Luhan- itu.

"dasar brengsek" gumam Luhan pelan.

"maaf aku mencium mu" sambung Luhan tertunduk.

"gwenchana" jawab Sehun pelan. Sekali lagi, ia terlalu banyak menaruh harapan.

Yang ia harapkan bukanlah suatu permintaan maaf, melainkan suatu kesungguhan.

"jadi makan atau tidak?" sambung nya.

"ah jadi! Ayo" Luhan menarik lembut telapak tangan Sehun sambil tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Lagi, Sehun membalas senyumnya dan bangkit dari duduk. Itu membuat Luhan dengan sigap memeluk lengan kiri Sehun selama mereka berjalan menuju kantin.

Dan Sehun.. hanya membiarkannya.

.

.

.

Kembali. Rasa sakit terasa.

Hari demi hari telah Luhan lewati dan rasa sakit dihatinya semakin nyata.

Luhan perlu kepastian.

"Baekhyun-ah.."

Baekhyun segera mencari arah suara itu. Suara yang begitu ia kenal, suara yang begitu lembut untuk seorang namja, baginya.

"Luhan? Kenapa disini? Kau datang sendirian? Apa kalian tak ada jam sekarang? Mana Yeolli? Dan dimana Sehun mu?" Tanya Baekhyun, yang terhenti dipertanyaan terakhir dengan dialek menggoda.

Meskipun banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan olehnya, hanya satu pertanyaan yang membuat hati Luhan mencelos mendengarnya.

Bahkan rasa sakit dan ngilu di dadanya justru semakin terasa.

"jangan menyebut namanya. Aku—"

"ingin melupakannya kan?" potong Baekhyun.

"a-apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan gelagapan.

"oh apa kurang jelas? Bahkan kurasa Sehun pun sudah tau kalau kau mulai mencintainya lagi"

Luhan terbelalak, "apanya?! Sehun sudah tau?!"

Beruntung kelas Baekhyun sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang rata rata sibuk dengan urusannya. Jadi.. Luhan takkan dianggap penting jika ia berteriak sekalipun.

"ah jadi benar kau masih mencintainya?" jawabnya bertanya sambil terkekeh.

"ti-tidak"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya dan menarik tangan Luhan untuk duduk di kursi kosong sebelahnya.

"Luhan, jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ini kesempatanmu dan aku yakin Sehun masih mencintaimu juga"

Seketika sekelebat bayangan menghampiri pikiran Luhan. Bayangan yang tersimpan rapi di benak Luhan.

Dan kini Luhan benar benar membuka lembar demi lembar ingatan dipikirannya.

Disaat ia dan Sehun bersama di SMA. Mereka bercanda tawa layaknya remaja yang sedang dirundung asmara.

Disaat Sehun membela dirinya di depan Kris.

Genggaman tangannya yang membawa dirinya dan Sehun ke suatu tempat yang hanya disediakan untuk mereka berdua.

Disaat Sehun menenangkan tangisnya tatkala dirinya menjadi namja menyedihkan oleh Kris. Terlebih usapan lembut dari jari jemari Sehun. Dan tentu senyum nya yang begitu tulus itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Disaat Sehun menyelimutinya tak lama ini. Rasa perhatian yang Sehun tunjukkan kepadanya.

Bagaimanapun juga Luhan masih sadar saat itu. Ia juga sempat tersenyum tipis saat Sehun menyelimuti dirinya.

Lalu yang paling membekas..

Disaat dirinya mencampakkan Sehun didepan banyak orang dahulu.

Tangan kecilnya menampar pipi seseorang yang tak bersalah.

Pipi yang dulunya menjadi tempat menempelnya bibir manis milik nya sendiri.

Seseorang yang dianggap BERSALAH hanya karena lebih sibuk pada ekstrakulikuler nya. Dan dibalas dengan memacari sahabat nya sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa semua itu terasa biasa saja untuk Sehun? Itu keterlaluan.

Dan jangan lupa, saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap jatuhnya air mata seorang Oh Sehun, mantan pacarnya.

Seseorang yang dari dulu sampai sekarang masih ia cintai apapun juga kondisinya.

Itu semua menyadarkannya.

Dan.. Bukankah semua ini terlihat begitu lucu?

Bisa disimpulkan, Luhan telah mendapatkan bagiannya.

Karma. Kau telah bekerja sangat baik! Selamat!

"tidak, kau salah. Aku telah menyia-nyiakannya dari awal Baekhyun"

Genangan air hangat sudah jatuh menetes ke pipi nya. Biarkan ia keluar bersama rasa penyesalan nya.

"jangan bersedih, aku tau kau tak mudah patah semangat. Dia itu jodohmu Luhan"

"kau kira apa yang ku lakukan dulu itu tak membuatnya sakit?— oh hiks hikss.. Baekhyun, aku merasa menyesal telah membentaknya. Aku tau aku salah, aku tau aku bodoh. Aku sadar kalau aku sungguh mencintainya, dan aku juga yang telah menyia nyiakannya. BAEKHYUN-AH.. BAGAIMANA INI?! MENGAPA AKU BEGITU BODOH?!"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan penuh iba. Ada rasa bersalah dan rasa kasihan pada sahabatnya itu.

Tapi tak mungkin juga Baekhyun menyatakan bahwa semua ini bukan salah Luhan sendiri. Karena memang kenyataannya Luhan lah yang bersalah.

Memang Luhan yang menyakiti Sehun.

"cukup, jangan dilanjutkan. Aku yakin masih banyak yang ingin kau ungkapkan. Tapi kau salah Luhan.. Seharusnya kau tengah berada dihadapan Sehun sekarang. Bukan aku"

Baekhyun mengelus pundak Luhan pelan.

Memberi sedikit ketenangan.

Itulah yang ia coba.

"aku tak bisa.. hiks"

"kalau begitu silahkan menikmati rasa sakit itu sendiri" jawab nya datar.

"kau sanggup menerimanya bukan?" sambung Baekhyun.

Bagai sebuah alarm bagi Luhan.

Selama ini memang hanya rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat harus menahan perasaan yang sesungguhnya kepada Sehun.

"tapi bagaimana jika Sehun.. menolakku?"

"itu urusan nanti. Setidaknya kau sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Aku yakin kau akan merasa lebih baik setelahnya. Cepat datangi Sehun sekarang" suruh Baekhyun menyemangati Luhan.

Hendak nya Luhan ingin bangkit dari duduknya untuk mendatangi Sehun. Namun—

"tak perlu, aku sudah mendengarnya"

.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Baekhyun terbelalak dan menemukan Sehun yang sedang berdiri tepat 2 meja di depan mereka.

"Se-Sehun?" Luhan menghapus kasar air matanya takut Sehun mengetahui bahwa dirinya sekarang benar-benar terlihat seperti namja cengeng.

"bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan kelas selama ini? Ayo kembali, kau terlambat" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tak mau memperpanjang masalah ini.

Tapi ia salah.

"Sehun.. Biarkan aku terlambat, asal aku tak terlambat akan satu hal"

"bukan urusan ku, cepat kembali ke kelas. Ayo" Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya kehadapan Luhan.

"sungguh ini juga urusanmu. Tolong dengarkan aku Sehun"

"kita sudah terlambat" Sehun kembali menggerakkan telapak tangannya lagi berharap Luhan segera menerimanya dan beranjak pergi menuju kelas mereka kembali.

"Sehun.. Dengarkan aku..."

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sehun, spontan tangan Sehun kembali ke posisi nya. Dan kini jarak mereka tak lebih dari 5 cm.

"bolehkah aku menyatakan cinta ku lagi Sehun-ah?"

Luhan mendongak menatap sayu seorang Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Apapun yang akan di katakan Sehun, Luhan akan berusaha menerimanya. Karena dari awal, semua memang salahnya.

Tapi usaha tetaplah menjadi usaha. Tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa akhirnya ia akan gagal.

GAGAL.

Sebuah kata yang begitu dalam maknanya untuk masalah ini.

Begitu sakit untuk ditelaah.

Begitu rapuh untuk diperjelas.

.

.

.

"cintamu bukan untukku. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kel—"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU OH SEHUN"

CUP

Kedua kalinya.

Sehun sempat terdiam sesaat. Biarkan dirinya bisa merasakan bibir Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya. Sehun mendorong pelan tubuh Luhan, membuat kecupan di bibir keduanya terlepas.

"tempat ini terlalu umum

terlalu memalukan dan..

terlalu lambat"

.

.

.

"aku menolakmu" sambung Sehun lagi.

Sebulir air mata jatuh.

Lagi.

Luhan berusaha tegar, berkali kali ia usap kasar air matanya yang jatuh semakin deras.

Tak ada tanda tanda bahwa air mata itu akan berhenti. Semakin ia menatap Sehun, semakin deras air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin ikut menangis saat itu juga. Kenapa kisah mereka sangat mirip dengan drama? Bahkan kedua mata Baekhyun telah berkaca kaca.

"Sehun.. maafkan jika aku banyak melakukan kesalahan. Begitu bodoh rasanya telah meninggalkanmu. Aku akui aku menyesal, aku benar benar mencintai mu Sehun. Aku mencintaimu hiks"

"Dengarkan aku lagi.. Aku mencintaimu Sehun" ulang Luhan lagi setelah itu ia menangis kembali.

Sehun menatapnya datar.

Tidak cukup datar seperti biasanya.

Matanya begitu memancarkan kehangatan, bukan intimidasi layaknya hari hari biasa.

"baiklah. Pertama, kita sudah terlambat masuk kelas. Kedua, kau sangat terlambat mengungkapkannya. Dan ketiga.. Sudah kuucapkan, TIDAK. Aku menolakmu. Apa kurang jelas?"

Sebuah lengkungan indah ia lemparkan, senyum hangat dari bibir tipis Sehun sengaja ia berikan kepadanya sebelum ia benar benar pergi dari hadapannya.

Wajah, tubuh, aroma, dan bayangan itu mulai pudar dari pandangan nya.

Meninggalkan rasa penyesalan yang begitu dalam.

Rasa yang begitu menyakitkan.

Ia.

Oh Sehun.

Juga meninggalkan kata terakhir yang mungkin tak akan pernah dan bisa Luhan lupakan.

"_TIDAK. AKU MENOLAKMU"_

Sebuah tolakan. Tolakan yang akan selalu mengingatkan Luhan untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan sesuatu mulai saat ini.

.

.

LUHAN POV

_Beginikah rasa nya penolakan?_

_A__p__a ini yang dulu Sehun rasakan?_

_Aku meminta maaf __Sehun.__._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_._

_._

SEHUN POV

_TIDAK__._

_Terlalu dan sangat terlambat untuk menyatakannya._

_Namun t__erimakasih._

_Aku__ l__ega mendengarnya._

_Benar benar__ lega._

_A__ku__.._

_Juga mencintaimu__,_

_Xi __Luhan._

.

.

.

.

.

END

Akhirnya selesai juga #elapdahi

Oh ya, mian kalau endingnya bikin pengen noyor Rin atau pun sang cast xD. Jangan ditoyor ne? :D

Ff ini cepet kan? Buat kalian semua :'

Lagi pula Rin pengen fokus ke WCD xD

Kalau dilihat lagi, alurnya mirip kayak lirik lagu Taylor Swift - We Are Never Getting Back ya?

Rin gak ngide dari situ sebenarnya, tapi pas Rin buka memo, trus iseng iseng baca lirik ketemu deh kesamaan nya -_-

Dan karena chapter yang lalu lalu juga gak ada yang nyinggung, jadi ya udah deh.

Intinya Rin berani jamin kalau ff ini gak ngide dari sumber apapun.

25 Oktober? EXO comeback?

We'll see :D SM kagak kasian ya sama EXO? Capek banget, Rin peka :')

**Review jangka 12 jam (setelah update) ::**

**= (Special) : jeongmal mianhae T.T Mata Rin picek kemaren, jadinya gak kejawab. Udah lanjut semua inih, bahkan sampe end. Gomawo! ^^**

**= babyIn9090 : wah bener! *applause* Sehun nerima Luhan lagi? Trus kemana karma buat Luhan? Mianhae T.T**

**Luhan kayak gitu sama Sehun? Yang mana?**

**Yang dia jahatin Sehun di chap pertama? Karena Sehun itu lebih mentingin basket (ekstrakulikuler nya) dan itu bikin dia jadi sibuk (Rin sengaja gak sediain behind nya. Cukup kalian yang membayangkan bagaimana cueknya Sehun saat dulu).**

**Trus kalau sikap Luhan yang di chap 2 itu karena di ff ini, Luhan orangnya memang gitu. Lagipula di chapter ini udah kejawab kan kenapa Luhan jadi makin perhatian? #ewew XD**

**= Babydeer940412 : bukan, Luhan kan bareng Sehun dikantin. Wih gila sadis amat yak ._. Gomawo! ^^**

**= ayumKim : bisa ya hewan panda sama naga masuk kantin kampus -_- tapi tepat banget! Daebak! *applause* Udah lihat endingnya gimana kan? ^^**

**= Novey : baru sadar? Haha XD endingnya begini. Mian #pundung**

**= : udah kejawab semua dichapter ini ya. Gomawo ^^**

**= kimyori95 : udah tau kan siapa sekarang? Hihi**

**= devil meet demon : udah tuh. Gomawo! ^^**

**= KissKris : iya, tepat sekali :D**

**= DahsyatNyaff : udah nih. Gomawo! ^^**

Gomawo telah me-review, follow, dan fav!

Gomawo juga telah membaca! *bow with all cast*

See you at my another fanfic! *kissbye*


End file.
